PROJECT SUMMARY: DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS Developmental funds were used in the last cycle for recruiting new investigators, supporting developmental projects, creating new shared resources, and helping fund several key staff investigators. Several outstanding investigators who received recruitment funds during the project period would not have come to Seattle without the extra support that was offered through the availability of CCSG New Investigator Awards, distributed to faculty from Fred Hutch (FH), University of Washington (UW), and Seattle Children?s (SC). The availability of CCSG Pilot Award funding provides investigators a very tangible benefit of Cancer Consortium membership and has stimulated new initiatives and collaborations that would otherwise not have occurred, particularly in transdisciplinary science, cancer health disparities, and catchment area health. Funds to catalyze new Shared Resource development have afforded Consortium members access to technologies and expertise that would otherwise not be sustainable in an individual laboratory or even on an institutional basis. Finally, developmental funds help support staff investigators focused on enhancing our community outreach and engagement efforts. During the last grant period, Developmental Funds supported the recruitment of 33 productive Consortium faculty members in areas of strategic growth and funded 45 Pilot Award projects. Together, these faculty members and pilot projects gave rise to a total of 439 publications and over $28M in new follow-on funding. In the last cycle, Developmental Funds were instrumental in the formation of the Hutch Data Commonwealth and supported two Special Populations Staff Investigators, both of whom continue to lead efforts to reduce disparities in underserved populations and one of whom has become the new Director of our Office of Community Outreach & Engagement. In this application, we are requesting funds to support future Pilot and New Investigator Awards, two new Special Populations Staff Investigators, and a Preclinical Models Shared Resource.